


Saving You

by OriginalJade



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalJade/pseuds/OriginalJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto is bothered by something and Sousuke wants to know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving You

Sousuke was used to seeing Makoto cheerful and always smiling. He wasn’t used to seeing the Iwatobi captain so distracted and (dare he say) depressed.

The first time he noticed it was at a joint practice. Makoto seemed spaced out for almost the entire time. When his teammates questioned him about it, the teen just brushed them off saying it was nothing.

The second time was when Rin dragged Sousuke along to the Iwatobi culture festival. The swim club didn’t have a booth this time around, but its members could be found at various spots. Sousuke saw Makoto sitting on a bench close to the end of the booths. He had that same look on his face.

“Oi, Tachibana. Everything alright?”

“Yamazaki-kun? Ah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“What I’m going to do after we graduate. I just don’t know what to do, really.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Feel free to talk to me if you need to.”

“Thanks, Yamazaki-kun.”

“Just call me Sousuke.”

“Alright, Sousuke. Then call me Makoto. See you around.” With that, Makoto got up and headed back toward the festival.

The third time Sousuke saw this side of his friend was quite a shock. He was taking a walk through town when the sounds of a fight reached his ears from an alley. He almost kept walking. Almost.

“What, too soft to even fight back? You really are weak, Tachibana.”

That taunt from one of the fighters is what made Sousuke go see what was going on. He found three guys he didn’t recognize backing Makoto into the wall. One of them had one hand on Makoto’s collar as the other hand was curled into a fist. The brunette flinched, expecting another punch, but it never came.

“Are you three going to tell me what you’re doing to my friend or am I going to have to force you to?” Sousuke had stepped in and grabbed the guy’s hand. The three took on look at his glare before running down the alley.

“Ah…thanks, Sousuke…” Makoto smiled weakly and ducked his head as he tried to walk past the other swimmer.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone, Makoto? Is this what’s been bothering you?”

“Well…yeah, but—”

“Come on, don’t give me that crap. You could’ve just asked for help. From anyone, really.”

“They threatened my siblings. To be honest, I was scared of what they’d do if I did tell someone.” Makoto turned away as he spoke.

“That’s low. Well, anyway, how bad did that guy hit you?” Sousuke tried to get the other teen to turn toward him but Makoto just backed away.

“It doesn’t hurt. I can take care of this.”

“Just let me see” His tone was gentle yet firm at the same time. The brunette hesitated before turning and showing off a new black eye. “Oh geeze. C’mon, I’ll help you with that.”

“I told you I’m fine.”

“And Samezuka’s closer. Just come on.”

“…Alright.”

The duo walked in silence until they reached Sousuke’s dorm. He opened the door to a surprised Rin.

“There you—holy shit, what the hell happened?!?”

“I’ll tell you in a minute.” Sousuke pushed past his roommate, pulling Makoto along. He sat the brunette down in the desk chair while he got out the first aid kit.

“Minute’s up. Spill.” Rin crossed his arms and flopped down on his bunk.

“Haha, very funny. Here, hold that on the cut for a bit,” Sousuke handed Makoto an ice pack. “I caught some bullies ganging up on him.”

“What the fuck. Well,” The redhead dropped his voice to a whisper and leaned forward. “did you tell him?”

Rin can’t whisper very well.

“Tell me what?” Makoto looked over from the chair and (luckily) missed the blush on Sousuke’s face.

“Oh. Well then, would you look at the time,” Rin grinned sheepishly as he slunk over to the door. “I have to go meet Haru so…good luck with that, Sousuke!” He didn’t waste any time as he left the dorm.

“Dammit, Rin…”

“What is it, Sousuke?”

“N-Now’s not the time…”


End file.
